Wounded Love
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: Tikal sees a immage in the Emerald, but questions if it had happened, or its just a halluciation. Lets see, 3rd Lemon This Time its a ShadTikal One. Srry i havent posted soo long but hope it makes up for it. See profile for details


Wounded Loveby Ziggman2g

Like I promised, I would make my 3rd lemon of Sonic the Hedgehog, but I'm making it on Shadow and Tikal, my brother's favorite couple and one of the most likeable to my friends and me. Also it takes 3 weeks after Tails proposed to Cream and Sonic still is planning his wedding with Amy. I thought I would make it when Shadow was on the run from G.U.N. and was wounded.

_Like last time, I'm making some of the characters older than usual, just to get the story in a comfortable state. Also I KNOW that Knuckles and Tikal aren't really brother and sister but I wanted to make them on this story and the following stories, besides with those two dating, I would be insane and I hate going to insanity. BTW IT'S FICTION! Don't flame me for god's sake!_

_I don't own Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, or Rouge; Sega owns them. I only own Raul and Rose. Enjoy And Review._

_Ages:_

_Sonic: 21_

_Shadow: 22_

_Raul: 21_

_Amy: 19_

_Rose: 19_

_Knuckles: 22_

_Tikal: 20_

_Rouge: 23_

Cliffs near Hydro City-Angel Island

Knuckles and Rouge were asleep on the bank near the edge of Hydro City (FYI: one of my top 3 favorite levels on Sonic 3 with Knuckles) in each other's arms when Tikal came over and woke up her brother. Knux looked up and saw a look of sadness over her face.

"What's the matter, Tikal?" he asked with concern.

"I saw an image in the Emerald. It…showed Shadow…in pain. I'm a little worried." She said in a fearful state.

"Sweetie I'm sure Shad can hold his own. Besides he'd would text Raul or me to let us know if he was in trouble. And on top of that, he still has a Chaos Emerald; he could just Chaos Controlled outta the area and to his brother's place." Said Rouge as she got up and rubbed Tikal's shoulder in a comforting way.

Still it didn't ease Tikal's fear of loosing the one she truly loved. She loved the black hedgehog ever since they met. Ever since her father took her place in the Emerald, she would be lonely and sad till she met Shadow. At first she was scared of him due to his nature and look, but the more time she spent with him, the more she grew to love him. Ever since his heart was broken due to Maria's death and the break-up between him and Sally Acorn, she wanted to be close to the black hedgehog more than a friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles' phone rang. To add more worry to her mind it was Raul's number that showed on the Calling list. He answered the phone.

"Yea??"

"KNUCKLES! SHADOW'S BEEN SHOT!!" yelled the Puma soon he heard Knux pick up the phone.

"WHAT? What happen Raul??" asked Tikal as she snatches the phone from her brother.

"He's at Station Square Hospital. Sonic, Rosie and Ames are there. Be right there." Replied Raul as he hung up.

Two seconds after that, a flash of energy appeared behind the 2 echidnas and the bat. After the flash dissipated, Raul appeared in its place. He was covered in sweat and his hands were stained red with blood.

"Raul! How is Shadow?" asked a teary-eyed Tikal as she grabbed his arms.

"He's in surgery, but his vitals weren't stable when I left. He'll make a recovery but I need to go back. Grab my hand if you wanna come with me." Said Raul as he pulled a light blue Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

They grabbed his hand and held tight to the puma's hand. Then Raul flipped the Emerald and grabbed it.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!!" he yelled as he and the others were enveloped in light and teleported to the hospital.

Station Square Hospital

Sonic was pacing back and forward, waiting for both news of his brother's health and Raul to return with the 2 echidnas and the bat, while his fiancée, Amy was asleep along with Raul's fiancée Rose. The more he waited, the angrier and sadder he got. He didn't want to lose his brother or his cool when he was in a hospital.

Then a flash came from behind the cobalt hedgehog as he turned to walk another round. Raul appeared as well as Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal, who were looking like the life was drained from them.

"Sonic, how's Shadow doing??" asked both Raul and Tikal in worry.

"He's just got out. He'll make a full recovery but the doctor is keeping in case there's an emergency. No visitors for now." Said the cobalt hedgehog as he looked at the locked doors behind them.

Just then, the doors flew open and Dr. Quack appeared with a smile and look of hope. Sonic and the others looked at him as he stopped in front of them.

"He'll make a full recovery. But he should refrain from vigorous exercise or use of his arm unless he wants to tear the wound. But he can leave tonight if you wish to accompany him." He said in a cheery voice. The others smiled as they heard this.

"Can we see him?" asked Amy.

"If you wish to see an unconscious victim, yes but he's being loaded to an ambulance and will be moved to his home residence in a few." Said the Doctor as the black hedgehog was wheeled out of his room, and was indeed unconscious and was soundlessly breathing. Not mindful of what the doctor said, Tikal ran towards Shadow's form and hugged it.

The others could only watch as the tan echidna held Shadow and cried. It took an hour to pry her off the hedgehog but felt her pain for what had happened. Shadow did have a small amount of care in him when it came to what happens to him, but still has the will to survive a fight and walk away with a smile.

This greatly made a huge impact on the others' thoughts of the black hedgehog, when they count on him more than anything when it came to a life and death situation, especially Sonic. They know that if those situations went south, they knew that Shadow would get them out in one piece. But when he gets careless, they fear for him, that he may throw his life recklessly. Even when knowing these reasons, Shadow shrugs them off or ignores them completely.

This infuriated Tikal for the fact that Shadow doesn't know she cared for him more than ever. Even when he told her why he has a dark demeanor and the reason he didn't open to anyone, including his little brother and his childhood friend. But Tikal vowed that if she could, she would get him to divulge the reason why he never had told anyone why he was careless and if he had someone or thing to live for.

Shadow's Room- Sonic's Residence

Shadow woke up from the nightmare he was having that had caused him to break out in cold sweat.

'_The hell am I, in the hospital?_' he thought as he looked around. He noticed the posters of his favorite bands, his pictures of him with his friends and ex girlfriend.

'_My room… who brought me here?_' he thought out loud as he got up. Due to the recovery shock that had occurred, he forgotten that he was shot and hurt himself when he got up.

"AAAH!! FUCK ME RUNNING!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his tender arm. The door flew open and hit him in the face as he fell on top of his bed.

"Shadow?" asked Knuckles as he entered the room with Tikal and Sonic. In the hallway, Raul, Rose, Amy and Rouge brought up the rear.

Knuckles walked close to Shadow but was awarded with a Chaos Spear to the face and was knocked out when Shadow got up.

"You son of a bitch! That hurt!" Shouted Shadow as he looked at the echidna.

The others laughed but was still worried about the injured hedgehog. After the laughter died down, they swarmed Shadow with questions, till he shouted that he wanted to sleep, even

though he smiled throughout the questions, showing that he appreciated their care and help.

1 hour later, Tikal crept into his room and walked quietly to him. She saw him sleeping and smiled thoughts of his sleeping form and thoughts of cuteness melded together in her head. She silently walked to his form and made a move to kiss his forehead, but was intercepted by him with a kiss to the lips.

He separated to look at her eyes and softly smiled at the sight of them.

'_Just like Maria's… as beautiful and deep as the ocean…'_ he thought as she smiled at him and his smile. She reached in for another kiss but was forestalled by Shadow and was pushed away.

Tikal looked away from the injured hedgehog and started to cry softly. Shadow got up slowly and held her but she wretch herself away from his touch. This confused him greatly.

"Tikal, what's wrong??" asked Shadow as he heard her sobs.

"Why…do you hurt me?"

"What?! I'd never hurt you, Tikal. I love you. Why would I ever hurt you?" he asked softly as he reached to touch her.

"Why…do you do this? Throwing your life away when you know you have something to live for and continue to do it?!" she yelled tearfully.

"Because they hunt me…for what I am… what I was… and what they did to her…" he whispered to Tikal.

She wanted to yell but she was stopped by his tears as they fell to the floor. She never seen him cry before. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Do know how it feels when you're put in a tube and watched your best friend get shot by the very people she wanted to save? When she died…I felt that I lost everything… but I found out that the same people wanted me as a weapon to kill all for domination or evil were the ones that I was working for. It gave me a sick but one strong urge of obsession in life, to slaughter the ones that took Maria from me and Gerald…"

"Stop…" started Tikal as she saw him talk like this but he didn't stop.

"But when Sonic and the others helped me found my past, it made me happy. I had a family that was still alive, that I still had something to live for, other than revenge. However, when Doom nearly killed them, I felt that blood lust hit me again. I didn't care if I did die, I just wanted payback…'

"STOP!" she yelled at him. He looked at her and felt sadly.

"Self-sacrifice is something that people make everyday, but if its for the wrong reasons, its not to be made for someone who has something to live for. I made that mistake when my father did nothing to help our tribe. I stopped the tragedy but it never healed my thoughts for him or his mistake. I was lucky that I had been given a second chance. Most believe they may get it, but they don't…they don't." she whispered to him as she shed tears.

"Shadow, those who throw their lives to the wind and who have nothing to live for, are cowards… they seek to die by giving up on life too early and who don't deserve to die unless they give every they got and know it won't be enough, or if they been suffering for too long." She said as she got to leave, but was stopped by Shadow who turned her and kissed her long and hard.

(Upcoming lemon alert: If you can't handle it, skip to the end or leave. Rock on!)

She slowly felt the will to resist leave her as he wrapped his arms around her. Her moans fueled the black hedgehog to continue his assault on her lips. He released her and walked her to the bed. Her eyes were closed as he ravished her neck with a feral hunger that made her think that Shadow had become possessed. He pulled away and removed her night shirt to reveal her purple bra, and a skimpier pair of night pants.

"Shadow… what??" she started but was mesmerized by his wine-like color eyes. She saw something that had her heart racing and her pulse quicken. Love and Hunger. The same feeling that she had for him is she was in his spot.

" I do have something to live for… but I can't risk losing it to GUN, the Black Arms, or to Eggman. Something that even Sally couldn't give me… its your love, Tikal… I love you beyond anything in my life, please say the same thing to me…please…" he begged of the tan echidna who was smiling with joy.

" I love you so much… Make love to me Shadow the Hedgehog…" she whispered to him as he held her close.

He removed her bra and started to kiss her neck and bosom with hunger, rivaling that of Sonic's Were-hog form. She moaned and panted from the ravishing assault that Shadow had unleashed on her. She pants fueled him to incredible heights as he kissed and massaged her breasts with care and love.

He slid his gloves off and started to slide her pants off when she started to tremble with anxiety.

"Is there something wrong, Tikal?" he asked softly. She shook her head softly and whispered.

"You're the first man I have ever had sex with, and I'm nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. I won't hurt you in any kind of way." He said softly to her. She smiled and asked.

"Have you done this before?"

" Heh, yeah… once though. It sucked… I was dead nervous and didn't feel good doing it with Sally. I guess you could say that my first time was a flop." He said ashamed.

She rubbed the side of his face and kissed him. She heard that he never talked about his past relationship with him and Sally Acorn. Knowing such, she respected his privacy and never asked any more and started to kiss him.

"I don't care about your flaws, if any. They make you better as a person with a soul, than a self-obsessed person who cares for none but their own skin." She whimpered sweetly to him.

He continued to kiss and massage her body as he went to remove her pants again. She made no move or attempt to stop him as he removed them. Her lacy purple panties were on display to him as he removed them softly.

Now Tikal was naked before his eyes, the same sweet curves he loved the day he met her were just amplified by the beauty of her body and just begged to be touched and kissed by the hedgehog. He slowly kissed her body all over the place. First at her lips to her neck where he first started to suck and nibble on. Then to the valley of her breasts as he kissed, nipped and massage her nipples softly and started to kiss his way down her stomach to her hips where her anticipated sex was, getting both hotter and wetter from Shadow's actions.

When he reached down there, he looked at her and saw her nodded of approval as he started to kiss her wet folds. She moaned and panted from his actions twice as loud than before.

"Oh my…Shadow… don't stop…" her breaths came in such short bursts as he went faster, giving in to her demands. She moved her hands to the back of Shadows head and pressed it deeper in to her heat as her body demanded more.

She felt her climax coming soon but had lost the will to speak when it hit her. She moaned loudly as she felt his head moving away from her wet entrance, and started to kiss his way up to her lips. He captured them with ferocity and love that she couldn't resist his love anymore.

She lead a trail of hot wet kisses down his waist and looked at him with a hunger she couldn't disguise if she wanted to try. Shadow saw this and saw her slide his pants off his body. He felt her hands on his member and gently squeezed him, causing him to moan low and softly. She then remember the tip Rouge gave her about sex when it came to pleasuring him orally.

She started to slowly suck on his member and kissed it, causing him to moan and grunt in pleasure. Hearing this, she sped up and stroked him as he yelled and moaned. Her action on his member left him to the question of how much more can he take before he climaxes. He felt it come as he pulled her off and said.

"I didn't want it to end so soon."

As he said this, he laid her on the mattress and kissed her as he placed his member at her entrance and whispered.

"If it hurts you, Tikal… stop me or I won't stop at all." Shadow said softly.

"I trust you, Shadow.'' Insisted Tikal as she kissed him and braced herself for the worst.

He went in fast and broke her hymen in one quick stroke. This caused her to moan in pain softly and sharply. Her moan reached his ears as he entered, causing him to stop.

"Tikal!?" he asked nervously as her eyes clenched tightly, showing pain.

"I…I'm ok, my love. Continue, Shadow." She said as she thrust slowly upwards to Shadow. His guilt washed away as he kissed her and continued.

At first, it hurt her but it became more pleasurable on Tikal as she panted and moaned for Shadow to move faster. He happily obliged for her and went faster. Her moans were loader after every thrust he made and kiss he gave. Taking in the new feelings he had for this one woman, who selfless act was to heal a once broken, tattered heart, he felt that he can return them in kind.

Tired of this position, Shadow whispered in her ear, and then changed positions with her on her knees and her back too him. Holding her from behind, Shadow continued to thrust in to her doggie-style. Her moans and pants were more and more extreme, causing her thoughts to run at least a mile per second.

'_Oh god….so inhumane but sooo goooood'_ thought Tikal as Shadow went faster and started to kiss along her back and massage it. Her moans started to become screams as he switch positions back to missionary and went faster than ever. His grunts were louder and were close to his orgasm.

"Tikal….oh god…I'm gonna cum…" he said through his groans and yells.

"Do it with me...with me Shadow!" Tikal cried as she felt hers coming along his.

At the peak of their orgasms, Shadow held her as close as he could and groaned in her neck as she cried into his,

"TTTIIIKKKAALLL!!!!"

"SSSHHHAAADDDOOOWWW!!"

Both had held on to each other as they rode out the wave of pleasure that swept them. Shadow fell back on the mattress as Tikal laid her head on his chest, fingers lost in the white patch of fur on his chest. Their breathing slowed down to the point where they can talk.

"That was ….incredible…" said Tikal as she kissed his lips.

"Ha ha ha, that could be one of the many thoughts on what we just did…" said Shadow as he held her.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"…Marry me…and stay with me till we die?" he asked while holding a box.

She looked at him and saw an egg-shell color box in his hand, giving her curiosity to his question. She took it and it showed a platinum band with 3 square cut diamonds, a dark red garnet, and a light blue sapphire on each side.

"It was the reason they chased me…they didn't want me to be happy for myself, or me affecting anyone. I ran when they interrogated me and shot me to get me to cooperate with them. I didn't want to put you guys in jeopardy. Will you marry me Tikal the Echidna?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said as she hugged him and they kissed.

He slid the ring on her finger, kissed her and lay back with her on his chest, not dreading the past, but looking towards the future.

Fin

_That's all folks. I'm sorry it took me so frickin' long to update this but the damn economic strife caused a lot of people getting laid off and I had no chance with the bartending gig. But I did get my job back with IBEW got promotion as an apprentice to my father (25-35 bucks per hour for doing AutoCAD, and I do it for at least 8 hours a day plus 40 bucks per hour for over time. YEEHAAWW!)_

_Raul: Nice man_

_Zigg: TY. Srry guys I didn't finish on time. My com got busted-ed and the job was hard. I Got Lucky._

_Shadow: BTW finish the other. Is a damn writer's block for stories that hard?_

_Zigg: Yea ask other writers and see their responses. _

_Sonic: Just keep thinking anything that can help and I bet you can get it back._

_Shadow: Next time, don't get me shot._

_Zigg: Sorry. Besides you're gonna marry Tikal because of that._

_Shadow: O yea… any way later_

_READ and POST REVIEWS PPL!!! IT HELPS OTHERS YOU KNOW!!!_


End file.
